Like a dream
by Wacky Mage
Summary: A crossover of Stargate and Crusade. This story has been rewritten!
1. Like a Dream Chapter 1

This is a Stargate and Crusade crossover. Some of the Crusade crew are sent back in time Disclaimer: I do not own the Stargate or Crusade series or any of the characters from the shows (not that I wouldn't like to…hehe). 

Setting:

Stargate This is set during Stargate season 4.

Crusade This is set anytime before Value Judgements(though it's not connected to Value Judgements)

Like A Dream 

Caltuc was a cold cold planet. Ice planet in fact, it was so cold, it was giving Gideon a headache. Though he was dressed for the occasion, he felt really cold. The brown thick fur clothing they had was keeping his body warm, but he felt as if his nose has frozen up, and if he poked at it, it might just break and fall onto the ground.

He looked at the ice around him skeptically, rumors has it that the ice used to be water with healing properties. But now they were just ice. Chambers had collected enough ice to be melted into water to supply the whole ship. And now she was up in the ship doing testing. He wished he was up with Chambers in the ship where it was warm.

But he had to be here.

Scanners from the ship has picked up readings that there was a hidden underground chamber. Some of his crew was digging through the thick ice trying to get to it. Gideon really did not see the point of doing so. Matheson said the scanners was not picking anything up from the chamber. But Mr. Eilerson has insisted that they check out what was in there.

Gideon was the curious kind too. That was one thing Eilerson and him had in common. But he really didn't want to stay. His gut was telling him not to stay. But Eilerson played the "What if the cure was down there and we just left, earth is in your hands" card.

"I found something" shouted Eilerson. Gideon turned to see where he was. Then he saw that Eilerson was with the crew that was digging the ice. Gideon ran to him.

"What've you got?" asked Gideon as he took a closer look.

"A door" said a familiar voice. Gideon looked up and saw Galen.

"What are you doing here?" asked Gideon. He's been surprised by Galen's surprise visit so many times that he's not surprised anymore.

"Oh, just thought I'd drop by" said Galen and smiled.

"Don't tell me you missed us" said Gideon jokingly

"Uh, hate to ruin the reunion but mind getting Dureena here to check this out?" asked Eilerson. Eilerson was squatting by the door in the floor and was looking up at Galen and Gideon

"Gideon to Dureena" said Gideon as he tapped his link

"Dureena, yes?" came a reply

"Are you on the planet? I don't see you anywhere near camp" said Gideon. As he looked at the camp area where they've set up. He concluded that she must have wandered off again.

"I am, what do you want?" asked Dureena.

"We've found something" said Eilerson

"I'll be there" she replied

"Gideon out" said Gideon as he terminated the connection

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Let me have a look" said Dureena as she walked to Gideon and Galen.

"I must say, it is kind of odd to see you" said Eilerson as he pointed at Dureena "in so much clothes"

Dureena just raised her eyebrows at him and went back to work. She too was wearing a very thick fur coat on.

"And why is it that you can stand there with just a coat and not be cold at all?" Eilerson asked Galen. Galen only had his usual black coat.

"That's because I'm not weak like you" said Galen

Dureena smiled.

"Did you guys even try to open it?" asked Dureena as she knocked at the door.

"Yes, we did…and you think by knocking at it, someone will open it up for you? "asked Gideon. And at that moment, the door just opened a little.

Dureena smiled at Gideon and then started to pull it open. The door was made of stone. She tried her hardest to remove it. Then Gideon helped. And finally they managed to get it open.

"Well, Max, you first" said Dureena as she pointed at the hole that was now in the ground. It was dark and seemed deep. Eilerson took a look and gave an expression that it clear he didn't want to go down.

"Coward" teased Dureena

"Hey, this is not my department, it's yours" said Eilerson.

"Why would they have a underground chamber built so deep inside the ground?" asked Galen out of curiosity as he looked down the hole.

"To keep something valuable, perhaps" said Eilerson

"I thought the scanners couldn't pick up anything" said Dureena

"That's correct, but Max insisted that we open it up anyway" said Gideon

"I should have guessed" said Dureena

"Looks like a long climb down" said Dureena

"Well, you're doing it yourself" said Eilerson

Dureena shook her head at Eilerson.

"I'll go down with you….Galen, you coming" asked Gideon

"Yes, sure, why not" said Galen.

"Well, if that's the case, get us some ropes or something" said Gideon

Just then, his link beeped.

"Excalibur to Gideon" came Matheson's voice

"Gideon, go" said Gideon as he tapped his link

"Captain, long range scanners have picked up ships, reaching us in half and hour" said Matheson

"What kind of ships? How many?" asked Gideon

"Three… unknown silhouette, scanners confirm that there approaching ships are armed" said Matheson

"Standby, I'll be up there soon…Gideon out" said Gideon and terminated the connection.

"Looks like you have to do this yourself" said Gideon

"It won't be a problem…go" said Dureena

Gideon nodded and ran for the nearest shuttle. He was in a way relieved that he was going to be off this planet. He didn't like the feeling he was getting when he was there. But he knew that he can't call back all his crew based on his gut feelings. He convinced himself that everyone down on the planet will still be safe when he came back.

End

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

It's been 7 minutes that Dureena was climbing. It was dark, she had a helmet on with a torchlight built into it. Dureena thought she looked silly in it. But she had to see where she was going. So, it really wasn't much of a choice. She was being very careful and moving very slowly. She didn't want to risk falling, she didn't know what was down there. She looked up and could see that Eilerson was watching here. And then she wondered what was taking so long for Galen to climb down with her.

"I'll come down after you" he said

But he doesn't seem to be climbing down after her. She ignored that and went on.

Then she saw it, ground. She could see, it was close. She moved quickly and got down.

As she got her feet on the ground, there was really nothing in it. According to the scanners on the ship, she should be in a large room of some short, but the was nothing but the small space that she was standing in. And the stone four walls that was surrounding her.

"I've reached the bottom" she said to Eilerson through the link.

"Good, Galen's coming down now" he said

Dureena looked up and saw a big black shadow, coming down on her fast. It was Galen and as it would appear. He must have jumped down into the hole.

"Is he insane?" she thought to herself as she moved aside not wanting to be flattened by him.

But to her surprised, he landed safely on his feet.

"Ah, another one of your Technomage advantages" she said

Galen smiled. And she could see it clearly because the light from her helmet was shinning directly at his face.

she saw a tunnel and went to turn back to tell Galen, she realized he has noticed too.

"Shall we?' she asked. Galen nodded and they walked into it.

Then Dureena's link beeped.

"Excalibur to Dureena" it was Gideon's voice

"Dureena, yes?" she answered

"How you doing down there?" he asked

"We've just found a tunnel, walking into it now" she said.

"What about you? How are things up there?" she asked

"Just some cargo ships, they meant no harm, got me panicked for nothing, I'll come down after I'm done up here" he said

"Dureena out"

Dureena continued walking with Galen following closely behind. Then she realized that they have come to end of the tunnel and was now in a big room It was rather dark, and the light from the helmet was not really helping. But she was sure something was in front of her.

Galen conjured a ball of bright light. And in front of them, Galen and Dureena could see a huge ball in front of them in the shape of an egg. It looked like as if the shell was a metal casing. On it was strange carvings that went around the whole thing. The egg was big enough to put an average sized human in it. It was tall.

"Dureena to Excalibur"

"Excalibur" Matheson's voice came on

"Put Gideon on" Dureena said

"Gideon, what's up, Dureena?" asked Gideon

"We found something" said Dureena

"What is it?" Gideon asked

Dureena looked at it but didn't know what to say

"We don't know exactly" said Galen.

"One thing, why aren't we picking up you guys on the ships scanners?" asked Gideon

Galen looked around the room, seeing in the dark wasn't a problem for him as he seeing everything in night vision.

"This place is heavily shielded" said Galen.

He did try to scan around the whole planet, somehow, he failed to pick up this little place. Apparently, the scanners could pick up this place but couldn't pick up what was inside.

"Well, it's one hell of a shield" said Gideon

"Just send someone down here" said Dureena

"Will do…keep this channel open" said Gideon

"What the hell is it?" Dureena said as she used her finger to touch the egg. The egg was covered in some kind of black goo.

"Do you think it's wise to touch it" asked Galen, keeping a distance from the egg. It gave him an uneasy feeling.

Dureena hand was not covered in the black goo, as she pushed her hand further into the goo, she realized there was nothing but this liquid goo, and it was cold. There was no shell or anything of that sort to this egg.

Galen turned on his scanners and realized what Dureena had just found out.

"How is it capable of keeping it's form when it's made up of nothing but liquid substance" Galen said

Dureena shook her head, as she had no idea.

"I'll be down there in a few minutes, Eilerson is coming down to meet you guys" said Gideon over the link.

"Alright" Dureena said to the link that was on her right hand. Meanwhile, her other hand was still inside the egg. It had reached till her elbow. Just then, she felt something in it, a warm…goo?

"There's something in here" she said to Galen

Galen checked his scanners but couldn't see anything other than the liquid

"It's warm" she said

He then checked his scanners using heat sensors, and he realized the outer layer of the egg was cold, but in the middle, it was warm. The possibility of a living being inside was very possible. Was this some kind of organic stasis pod?

Just then, Dureena realized that touching the egg in the first place was a bad choice. The warm goo seemed to have wrapped itself around her hand and as she pull out her hand of the egg it was still covered with it.

"Galen, we have a problem" she said

Galen couldn't believe his eyes. It looked like as if the black substance was moving on it own and was growing… it slowly covered the whole of Dureena's left arm. It was like it was consuming her.

It spread fast to cover her neck, slowly going up to her head. Dureena tried to pull herself away.

Galen tried to help, he tried to pull her away from the egg, when it failed to help. He conjured a fireball and was about to throw it at the egg and just then Dureena grabbed Galen's arm firmly. It was dark, but he could tell that Dureena's eyes were now all black.

She spoke "Kill me and I'll take her with me"

Galen realized that whatever that was trying to cover itself over Dureena was controlling Dureena now. He dissolved the fireball.

"What's going on Galen" came Gideon's voice, he heard Dureena said there was a problem and something about killing

"The thing we found…it has taken over Dureena" said Galen as he broke free of Dureena's grip. He took two steps back.

"What?" asked Gideon

At this time, the black goo has covered most of Dureena's body, her face could still be seen.

"I'll bring her back" said Dureena and she moved closer to the egg, and the egg took her in, as if absorbing her…consuming her.

Galen tried to grab Dureena, but was dragged in as well. He could feel the goo soaking into his clothes, it was cold, he felt like he could hardly breathe, then the last thing he heard was Gideon calling out his name.


	3. Chapter 3

Everything happened really fast.

Galen opened his eyes. He felt cold, but the coldness was pulling away from him. As he looked around, he saw he was still in that chamber. Then he looked at himself. And he saw his legs were covered with the black goo. And it was moving, moving away from him. He could see Dureena was lying next to him, unconscious. The black goo that was covering her body was also moving away from her. The black liquid started to gather in a corner and started to build up. The EGG that was there before was no longer there. Galen felt a bit disoriented and a little confused. And he didn't like feeling this way.

Then he saw it, the black good become something humanoid. It was in the shape of a human but it was made of goo.

If it had features and color, it would looked exactly like Galen, that was because it was mimicking Galen's appearance.

Then it spoke, but not with sound, as it didn't have a voice. It spoke directly into Galen's mind. It was telepathic. Galen sense that the thing, whatever it is must not be able to probe a mind, merely send messages to it as he did not sense any disturbance in his head. Galen replied by speaking.

"Who or what are you?" asked Galen

"Malsek" it simply said

"Malsek?" repeated Galen

"Malsek of Caltuc" it said

"You're the inhabitant of that planet?" he asked

"Correct"

"What do you want with us" Galen asked

"Revenge" it said

"I don't understand…revenge against what?" asked Galen.

"Watch" it told him.

And then a thousand images flashed before his eyes. It felt like ... Memories?

Galen felt as if he was there, in this new place, he found that he was in was in a ship, dark, wet, it was like the egg, only much bigger. Galen looked around, the ship was filled with humans, looking out at the screen….watching a war, on the screen, ships shaped as pyramids were shooting at them. They were the enemy, Galen didn't know why, but he knew their names, they were….the Goa'uld. Galen watched as the Goa'uld ship got shot down. The humans around him smiled.

Galen realized that no control over what he saw. He was just watching. He was watching all this as Malsek.

He noticed that Malsek's hands were human. But why? Malsek was liquid form not human. How is it that in his memory, his was a human. Then he wondered who was the Goa'uld, he has never heard of it before.

As if Malsek picked his thought. Malsek showed him what the Goa'uld was.

Malsek was in a dark corner watching the Goa'uld. They were humans. Malsek must have been a spy at the time. There were several of them, as if working in a lab of some sort. There were other humans strapped to a table. A Goa'uld took something looking like a worm and inserted it into the human strapped to a table. The human's eyes glowed. And then a smiled appeared on his face.

Then, a new memory came in, Galen watched as 3 humans dressed in very strange clothing. 2 of them was holding down the third, who was kneeling on the floor, he looked weak, as if he was tortured. Then a fourth human came into the picture, he held something resembling a barrel, when he opened it, black goo came out, and it took shape of a human. It then went on to grab the one that was kneeling, it was covering him up, just like what he saw happened with Dureena. Then, the black goo disappeared into the human's mouth. And then, the human stood up, and embraced the others like they were brothers… it's like he's been taken over. It's like he has become a host to that black thing.

Then Galen understood. Malsek was in human form because he took on a human host. The Caltucans were parasites, the Goa'uld were also parasites. Parasites that were capable of taking over the host minds. To control them. Galen remembers reading about such parasites. But from he remembered the ones he read about merely influenced the host. This was total control. Then he remembered that Gideon and the Excalibur did come across some sort of a parasite that spread and took a host by touch. He was watching, but didn't intervene, as he knew Gideon was capable of handling it himself.

And a new memory flashed before him, he was in a Caltucan's ship. Same as before, a Goa'uld ship was in view, but it was different this time, this was not just one Goa'uld ship, but a whole fleet. Galen realized that the Caltucans had their own fleet as well. The Caltucans and Gou'uld ships then engaged in battle. The Goa'uld was equally as strong as the Caltucans. But then, some other ships came to view. It was dark, it was spider like, and they had appeared out of no where. There were many, too many to count, and they shot out red rays. And Galen witnessed as the ships sliced the caltucans ships in half. The name that appeared in his mind, it was Shakash. But Galen has seen these ships before, he knows them very well. They were the Shadows.

Galen saw Malsek's ship retreat, they flew away from the battle.

Next, Galen saw Malsek walking down a tunnel that was just built, in it was a room….with the EGG. He saw Malsek turn to embrace his comrades. As if to say good bye. He came out of his human host. Galen finally saw how the Malsek's human host looked like, it was a young man, black hair, sharp features, dressed in strange clothes. Unconscious. Apparently breaking off from the parasite was too much for the human body to take. Malsek watched as his comrades dragged the body away, and then he moved into the egg. And then, the memory ended.

Then it made sense to Galen. This was a war of parasite against parasite. The Goa'uld apparently won the war with the help of Shadows. The egg must have been an organic stasis pod, keeping this thing alive for all those years. The heavy shielding must have been put there so their enemy, Goa'uld would never find him. Now Malsek wants revenge.

"I understand now…but how does this concern us" Galen asked.

"You have powers beyond anything I've seen before, if I take you back as my host, I could warn the others, and I can use you… the war will be won, and I will be their God"

"Why did you take both of us?" asked Galen

"Because I can use you both to go back time…one thousand years"

It made perfect sense, the shadows were at war with the Minbari a thousand years ago, perhaps other than the war with the Minbari, they also helped the Goa'uld in the war against Caltucans.

"How?"

"You do not need to know….just know that I need your energy…both of you"

"You'll never succeed"

"I've already sent us 200 years back…I'm your only chance of survival…or you and her will die"

Galen didn't say anything, but he was angry.

"You can't kill me" it said "I'm your last hope"

Though the thing had no face, Galen somehow could tell that it was smiling.

"Bastard." Said Galen out loud.

Then, a voice came from behind. "Don't move"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"It's freezing here" said O'Neill

The SG1 just arrived on Caltuc, the same planet the Excalibur was investigating, 200 years later.

"Doesn't seem to have anything here" said Jackson as he looked around and saw nothing but ice and snow.

"Well, check out the MALP, it looks dead frozen" said O'Neill as he tapped the Malp. They were still at the Stargate. Carter and Teal'c was gone. They were out checking out the place.

"Sir" Carter came over to O'Neill.

"Anything?" asked O'Neill

"We did find something, Teal'c is there now" said Carter and turned around and started to walk expecting Jackson and O'Neill to follow. They did.

The walked to a corner and saw Teal'c staring at the ground. Actually, a hole in the ground.

The covered was already removed. Tealc was staring at the same hole that Dureena and Galen went down to.

"There's something down there" said Tealc as he saw the others approached.

"Is that a good thing or bad" asked Jackson

"I'm not certain" said Teal'c

"What are we waiting for, let's get down there" said O'Neill

They went down the hole and soon walked through the tunnel which let to where Dureena and Galen were.

As Tealc walked closer to the room. He felt uneasy.

He stopped. And O'Neill turned to see why he stopped.

"Teal'c, everything alright?" he asked

"I feel a presence" Teal'c replied

"Goa'uld?" asked Jackson

"I don't feel anything" said Carter

"This is not the presence of a Goa'uld" said Teal'c as he straighten up.

"I think we should check this out Goa'uld or not" said O'Neill as he readied his gun.

Carter did the same.

As they moved closer, they heard someone called out "Bastard"

They moved in, weapons seaching for a target. The light from Jackson's torch shined on Malsek. Carter saw Galen and Dureena on the ground.

"Don't move!" shouted O'Neill at Malsek.

Malsek moved for an attack. And The Sg-1 team opened fire. But it didn't seemed to work. Galen threw a fireball at it and Malsek fell to the floor. Burning. If it had a voice, it would be shouting in pain. Carter gasped as she was the only who saw what Galen did.

Galen cursed himself. He had just destroyed his only hope for getting back home. But he really didn't have a choice. He wasn't going to let Malsek attack the four humans…well, at least they looked like humans.

"Who are you?" asked Galen

"We were about to ask you the same thing" said Jackson as he extended his hand to help Galen up. Carter moved on to Dureena's side to check her pulse. But what she didn't notice was Dureena was an alien. It was dark after all.

"Sir, she needs medical attention" said Carter

Galen realized that the humans were wearing old military uniforms. But the question was how did they come to this planet. As he remembers, humans 200 years ago didn't have the means to transport themselves to another planet. He pushed that thought aside. Dureena was in need of medical help. They may have the way to help her. He decided he will trust them….for now.


	4. Chapter 4

"I've seen many things, but, this is a bit…off" said Hammond. Hammond sat in his usual chair at the briefing room. He was the General in charge of the whole Stargate program. Galen has tried to convince the General and his people that he and Dureena was from the future.

"But how is it that this being was able to send you back in time" asked Carter, Galen had told his story. But to her it didn't make sense.

"I don't know" said Galen.

"How do you go back?" asked Jackson

"I don't know" said Galen. He didn't like that answer, but he really didn't know.

"But I must go back" said Galen, dragging the word 'must'

"What's the rush?" asked Jackson

"I can't tell you that, I can only tell you that the lives on Earth are in great danger and we need to get back to help" said Galen. He couldn't tell them about the plague. It could change everything.

"What kind of danger?" asked O'Neill

"As I said, I can't tell you" said Galen

Just then a woman came in, dressed as a doctor.

"She's awake. Janet's said you can see her now" said the woman.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Galen walked into the infirmary behind of General Hammond who had led the way. While on the way to the infirmary. The General has promised to do whatever he can to get Galen back after Galen has stressed the importance of Galen and Dureena's presence in the future. Though Galen didn't give the team or the General any information about Earth's future dangers. General Hammond could feel the sense of urgency Galen had to get back, and for that, he was convinced that whatever Galen had to do in the future must be very important to Earth, and that was all he needed. He has decided that he will and must help Galen, for Earth's sake….but the question is how?

Galen walked ahead of Hammond when he sees Dureena sitting up on a bed in the infirmary. General Hammond stopped nearby the door.

"You alright?" Galen asked as he stood right in front of Dureena.

Dureena sighed in relief. Finally a familiar face. When she woke up, the doctor, Fraiser was the one who greeted. Dureena's first instinct was to run. But soldiers that stood guard outside the infirmary caught her in time. Fraiser managed to explain what the Sg1 team had told her before, which wasn't much, she only knew that Dureena was from 200 years in the future. Dureena didn't believe it at first. But when Fraiser said Galen was here, Dureena became a lot calmer. And she has cooperated with the doctor. But she refused to let the doctor's needle anywhere near her when Fraiser wanted to take a blood test. Though she knows Fraiser means well, she also knows that the doctor won't be able to do anything about her, she was not human, what would a primitive earth doctor know about an alien from Xander Prime?

"Better" Dureena replied

"She's just exhausted from all I could tell" said Fraiser with a pleasant smile. Galen nodded.

"Thanks doctor" Dureena said

"You're welcome" replied Fraiser as she walked to Hammond to report on Dureena's well being.

"What's going on, Galen?" asked Dureena

"Do you remember the black liquid that you touched before?" Galen asked

"Yes" Dureena replied

"Do you also remember I told you it was not wise to touch it?" asked Galen

"Yes" Dureena said grimly

"You should have listened to me" said Galen with a slight smile. Dureena gave him an odd look. But before Galen could explain, a siren went off and the whole place was flashing with red lights.

A soldier runs in the infirmary.

"What's going on" asked Hammond who seemed alerted.

"The gate is opening, sir?" said the soldier

"Who's opening it?" asked Hammond

"It's the Asgards" said a new voice.

Hammond turned to see Carter running in the infirmary.

"Thor?" asked Hammond

Carter nodded and began to run out again. Hammond followed. Behind him was Galen and Dureena.

"What gate?" asked Dureena almost running to keep up.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"That gate" said Galen to Dureena. They stood in front of the gate, it was open. And in front of it was a short, gray-ish alien with big black eyes. Dureena was a bit shocked. She's never seen anything like this. Never even thought that something like that was possible.

"Stand down" Hammond said to the soldiers surrounding the gates, weapons ready to shoot when the order was given. As they were ordered, the soldiers stepped down. The gate behind the Asgard closed.

"It's good to see you again" said Hammond

"I wish I could say the same… I bring dire news" said Thor

"Is he a first ones?" Dureena asked Galen, but her eyes stayed at Thor

"Perhaps" said Galen

"Follow me" said Hammond as he gestured Thor to follow.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Thor, Hammond, the SG 1 team, Galen and Dureena sat in the briefing discussing. Hammond explained the Stargate to Galen, that the Stargate was a wormhole, capable of transporting anyone from one planet to another, only if both planets had a Stargate. They could go to any planet as long as they dialed the correct sequences. Galen wondered why this technology was not known in the future. A technology like that would be very convenient for space travel. Sadly, it could not fit through something as big as a ship.

While Hyperspace and the jumpgates were convenient ways for ships to travel, it just doesn't compare to the speed of a Stargate which was almost instant. In fact, you don't need a ship if you had the jumpgate.

But Galen came to the conclusion that something must have happened to the gates, because he didn't remember ever seeing a gate on Caltuc when he was with the Excalibur's crew, but just now when the Sg1 team arrived and took them back, he did. Something must have destroyed or removed the Stargates within the 200 years and that's why he's never seen the Stargates in the future….or perhaps, Earth kept this a secret, which was not much of a surprise. Earth's government of the future was almost popular for keeping secrets….they had conducted tests on human soldiers trying to make them invincible and then tried to kill them, they had created shadow hybrids which ended up killing Gideon's ship, the Ceberus and tried to cover it up….Earth hiding the Stargates and keeping it a secret wasn't really that hard to imagine.

That aside, Galen had explained to Thor that Galen and Dureena that they were from the future. When Galen brought up the Calutcans, Thor nodded as if he knew what they were. And he said that the war was long time ago. He did not mention the Shakash or Shadows, Thor was hiding something, Galen knew, perhaps Thor thought it wasn't time for Earth to know about the Shadows. Even the Minbari didn't tell Earth about the Shadows because they felt it wasn't the right time.

"I'm unfamiliar with the way of time travel of which you speak of" said Thor

"We have encountered time travel before, but nothing like that" agreed Carter

"Then we're back to where we started" said Dureena as if hopeless. Galen sat still, he didn't have anything else to say. He didn't know what could be said. If he were able to go back, he could tell Gideon so much about the Stargate project. Though as a Technomage he's seen much, but the Stargate really has gotten him…. Intrigued. But the odds of going back are unlikely. Galen sighed.

The room fell into an awkward silence. O'Neill watched the room impatiently. He cleared his throat to break the silence. He then remembered Thor said something about bad news.

"Thor, you said something about bringing us news?" asked O'Neill

But O'Neill suddenly felt as if he shouldn't have asked, as Thor's face grew….grim. Though he didn't really have much expression in the first place. But O'Neill got the feeling that he wasn't going to like the news.

"We've been keeping a close eye on Goa'uld, and we've recently discovered they have gathered…they are planning for an attack…on your world" said Thor

"What?" asked Jackson

"Through what we have been watching, we predict that the Goa'uld will attack your world soon, in two weeks of your time" said

"That's…soon" said Carter

"They have gathered quietly, we were considered fortunate to have manage to pick up their activity in time to warn you" said Thor

"Not fortunate enough" said Tealc

"Do you know where they gathered?" asked Carter

"I do have the details regarding the gathering" replied Thor

"We've got to do something' said O'Neill

"What can we do now?" asked Jackson

"Send us on a mission, destroy them before they do that to us" said O'Neill

"That might be unwise" said Thor

Everyone at the table turned to him.

"The gathering is at a planet not far from earth, with ships they will arrive in 2 weeks. You can however reached them with the Stargate, but the Stargate on the planet is heavily guarded, it would be suicide" said Thor

"We got to do this" said O'Neill

"This is a suicide mission, Colonel" said Hammond

"Sir, I would gladly try, we have billions of lives on this planet, I'd rather die trying" said O'Neill

"I agree" said Carter

"As do I" said Teal'c

"Count me in" said Jackson. Tealc gave him an approving smile. Hammond didn't say anything, he knew he couldn't change the SG 1 team's mind, it was useless to try. Hammond felt helpless, he dealt with many problem that has been thrown at him, but to find out that the end of Earth was two weeks away was a bit hard to take in quickly.

"Perhaps I may be of assistance" said Galen all of a sudden. Everyone turned to him

"I thought you just wanted to get your ass out of this place" said O'Neill

"I still do, Colonel… but Earth is my home as well" said Galen. He was human yes, from Earth but he did not grow up or lived on Earth, but nonetheless, the humans were his people, and Earth is his home, the home that he was trying to save alongside Gideon and Excalibur.

O'Neill looked from Galen to Dureena

"And you?" O'Neill asked

"I'm willing to help" said Dureena

Hammond smiled though grimly, but a smile nonetheless. "Very well, this mission is a dangerous one, you leave at 1300 hours, volunteers from any of the other SG team will be welcomed to join this mission…we only have one chance"

"Don't worry, sir" said O'Neill "We won't screw it"


	5. Chapter 5

Galen stood in front the Stargate. Watching it. Noise from the back ground was loud. Soldiers that volunteered from the other SG teams, about 15 of them were checking their equipment and making final preparation, they were also talking, loudly. But that did not manage to drown out the sound from the speakers.

"Chevron 3 locked" said the computer through the speakers

"Let's see what you can do" said O'Neill to Galen as he walked up next to him.

"Chevron 4 locked"

"Don't blink" advised Dureena

"I'll need to go in first" said Galen. O'Neill gave him a questioning look

"What for" he asked

"Just trust me, you can follow after I give the signal" said Galen

"Chevron 5 locked"

"That's unacceptable" said O'Neill

"Chevron 6 locked"

"I can't let you do that" said O'Neill

"Not like you can stop him" said Dureena.

O'Neill gave a look to Dureena as if to say why not?

"Chevron 7 locked"

Then the gate opened. Dureena's eyes grew wide as she watched. It was beautiful. But at the same time, she was a bit scared. She didn't know what was on the other side. Then she remembered that she had been passed through a gate before, just that she wasn't conscious to know it.

"Where's Galen" asked Jackson

While they were watching the gate open they didn't notice that Galen has disappeared.

"Where did he go?" asked O'Neill

"Get use to it" said Dureena

"Colonel, what's the delay" asked Hammond. O'Neill looked up and saw Hammond up there. Speaking through a mike.

"Just do as Galen tells you" said Dureena

"Sir, just give us a moment" said O'Neill. Just then, a blast of red light passed through the gate, and shot at a wall. Everybody ducked. When O'Neill looked up, he saw smoke coming from the wall.

"Can we go in now?" asked Carter

"Not yet" said Dureena

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

On the other side, the gate opens but no one walks through it. As expected the Gate was heavily guarded. There was at least 50 Goa'uld, weapons ready to shoot. But nothing came through. They stood still…waiting…

Suddenly out of nowhere, they were attacked by unseen force. The only visible thing was fireballs that seem to be shooting out of nowhere. As one of the Goa'uld got hit by the fireball, his weapon misfired and shot through the gate.

It was Galen. And he had shot them all with fireballs while flying with a platform. He was invisible.

When he took out all 50 of them, he threw a fireball through the gate.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

A fireball came through the gate and shot to the floor.

"That's the signal" said Dureena as she ran through the gate.

"Let's go" shouted O'Neill and shouted to the SG teams. And followed Dureena. Tealc, Carter and Jackson was close behind.

Galen stood in front of the gate waiting for their arrival. And when they got through, they saw a bunch of bodies. Goa'uld bodies.

"How did you manage to take all of them down?" asked Carter. She remembered that Galen had threw what she had identified as a fireball at the black creature when they found him. She had shared this information with the team, who reacted skeptically. Now it seemed to them that she might be right.

"He's aTechnomage…a technomage uses technology to make magic" said Dureena

"More like cyborg" said Carter to O'Neill. "Janet told me that she found wires and circuits in his body"

"Not cyborg…technomage" corrected Galen as he smiled

"Everyone in the future can do that?" asked Jackson

Galen smiled but shook his head

"Too bad" said Carter

"What do we do now?" asked Dureena

"We take the C4 and blow up the damn place" said O'Neill. In some way, O'Neill's behavior reminded Galen of the former Babylon 5 chief of security, Michael Garibaldi. Perhaps they were somehow related.

"How much do you have?" asked Galen

"Enough" said O'Neill

"As far as I can tell, there is a base not far from here" said Galen checking his scanners. O'Neill saw Galen's eyes glowing as information flashed before Galen's eyes.

"I'll take your word for it' said O'Neill

"You, you, you, you and you" said O'Neill as he pointed from one of the soldiers to the next. They stood still waiting for others

"Stay here with the gate… the rest of you come with us" said O'Neill. They nodded in acknowledgement.

"Lead the way" said O'Neill to Galen.

Galen started to run for it. It was not too far. The rest followed closely behind. He stopped a moment as he watched some ships far off, in the shape of pyramids. Goa'uld ships.

And then they saw the base. They entered it after blowing up the door.

"There should be a naquadah reactor nearby, we put the C4 there, we can destroy the whole base" said Carter

"Can you locate it" Tealc asked Galen

"I can…unfortunately we" said Galen but Jackson cut him off

"We have company" he said as he heard footsteps, several of them running.

"That was what I was going to say" said Galen

They all took cover behind the whatever they could you to shield them from being spotted. Unfortunately, the Goa'uld knew they were here.

About 15 of them came into view, and they started shooting. The SG Teams, about 10 of them, opened fired using their stolen Goa'uld weapons while others were using primitive guns. Well, to Galen, Dureena and Tealc…it was primitive. Dureena took out a PPG and started to shooting as well.

"I didn't know you used a PPG" said Galen

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me" said Dureena. "After the time I've spent with you guys on the ship, I learnt that sometimes it's better to carry a weapon that shoots plasma"

Dureena managed to shoot one down, apparently, the PPG was very effective. Galen threw fireballs at them. Some were hits, some weren't. Galen felt he was loosing his touch.

"And your blades?" asked Galen

"Still here" said Dureena, and at that moment, a blade appeared on her hand. She threw it at one of the Goa'uld. It was a hit. The Goa'uld fell to the floor

"Nothing is as effectice as steel meeting flesh" said Dureena smugly. Galen smiled

"More shooting less social" O'Neill shouted to them

"Matthew would be so depressed if he came along with us, he ranks much lower compared to them" said Dureena to Galen. But then she realized that Galen had disappeared.

Then the Goa'uld guards that were shooting at time finally stopped, Dureena and the SG teams came out of cover to find Galen standing while Goa'uld bodies laid around him. Galen smiled.

After, they took down the guards, O'Neil, tells them what they must do

"Tealc, you will have to find the control room and blow it up, it will kill the shield around the reactor" said Carter, Tealc nodded

"Daniel and Dureena, follow him," said O'Neill, Daniel and Dureena nodded

"Galen, help us locate the reactor. Carter, come with me, we'll place the C4 there" said

O'Neill.

"The rest of you, stay here and keep watch, in 10 minutes, run like hell" said O'Neill. Everyone nodded

Tealc, Jackson and Dureena started running, they had to beat up a few guards before they finally got to the control rooms.

Meanwhile, O'Neill, Carter and Galen tried to sneak up on 4 guards guarding the reactor, Galen managed sneak up on and beat up 2 of them, while O'Neill and Carter took care of the other 2

"How does this work?" asked Galen as he took up the weapon from one of the guards

"This is a zap gun, the first shot paralyzes you, like him, the second shot (shoots the guard laying on the floor one more time) you die, the third shot(shoots again), you're gone" said O'Neill

"Interesting" said Galen

Suddenly there's a big boom, and the shield goes off

"Now!" shouted O'Neill

Carter and O'Neill then move in and put the C4 in place. Carter walks away while O'Neill punch in the code for the C4, and then O'Neill walk away. A guard appears behind him ready to shoot. Seeing this, Galen reacts by throwing a fireball, O'Neill ducks and then turns around to see the dead guard.

When he finds that Galen helped him out. O'Neill said "Thanks!"

"Of course" said Galen and they started to run off. On their way out they met Tealc and the rest. Everyone started to do as they were ordered before…run like hell

Suddenly, Galen felt a pain in his head. He stopped. And so did Dureena. As Dureena held her head, she started to squat. Then she groaned in pain.

"What's going on?" asked Carter as she went to assist Dureena.

Jackson held Galen by the arm

"You guys alright?" asked Jackson

"It's going to blow" said O'Neill

As the clock was ticking, O'Neill took Galen's hand and put it over his shoulder. Tealc carried Dureena up and started to run. O'Neill and Jackson helped Galen move as they hurried to the gate.

They got to the Gate and ran through it.

When they got the other side. O'Neill and Jackson let Galen lay down on the floor and Tealc put Dureena down as well.

"Shut the iris" shouted O'Neill. And then he turned to look at the Gate. The iris closed. And when it did, a huge BOOM sound was heard. The iris shook for a while. But when the gate was dissolved. Eveything seemed to be back to normal

"A successful mission" said O'Neill as he shot his hands up in the air with victory.

They had manage to all stay alive. The soldiers in the room all screamed with joy and clapped their hands.

Then O'Neill when he remembered that Galen and Dureena were unconscious, he shouted "Hey, get a medical team down here…they need help" and he pointed to the spot where he thought they were on.

"Where are they?" asked Carter shocked.

And they all looked at the spot Galen and Dureena was supposed to be. They were not there.

"I swear…they were right here" said O'Neill

"Galen?"

"Galen?" he heard his name again. He opened his eyes and saw a familiar face. Sarah Chambers.

Galen quickly got up to a sitting position, and he found he was in medlab. Sitting on a bed.

"Get Matthew" said Galen

"Why?" asked Chambers finding him acting a bit strange

"I have something unbelievable to tell him" said Galen

"And what's that?" asked Chambers as she folded her arms

"Back in the past, around year 2000, there is this alien artifact called a Stargate, it's a wormhole that allows one to travel the universe without the use of ships" said Galen. Then he paused, as if expecting Chambers to gasp and scream a "WHAT?" or any reaction from Chambers. But Chambers didn't give any reaction.

"And this Stargate… is it used by explorers from earth called SG1?" asked Chambers. Galen was a bit shocked that she knew this.

"Yes" said Galen as he nodded "How did you know?"

"Dureena just told me the same thing" said Chambers.

"Then it must be true" said Galen

"It's either true or you were just having a telepathic dream" said Chambers

"What?" asked Galen

Chambers took out a piece of paper and gave it to him.

"Read this" said Chambers. Galen took it and started to read

"You've been attacked telepathically" said Chambers

"How is it possible?" asked Galen

"John confirmed it himself" said Chambers.

End….PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
